Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains in general to the field of medical devices. More particularly the disclosure relates to a system for delivery of an annuloplasty implant.
Description of the Prior Art
It is known today that an annuloplasty implant for reshaping cardiac valves is of great importance to ensure greatest possible effect in the repair of the cardiac valve(s). A variety of tools to deploy the annuloplasty implant is known and they involve the use of a puncture device to gain entrance to the heart chamber and then a tool to for deploying the annuloplasty implant.
A problem with today's known technology is that the deploying of the annuloplasty implant is difficult and thus requires a long time which endangers the health of the patient.
A further problem of today's systems is the difficulty for the operator to quickly and with ease deploy the annuloplasty implant at its desired location without the need to use a trial and error approach. Further problems with today's systems include difficulties in positioning annuloplasty implants in a more accurate way.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for delivering an annuloplasty implant.